A stormy night
by Zenroba
Summary: This takes place right after the fight at the waterfall when Sasuke is trying to get to Orochimaru's hideout, but instead finds someone else...OneShot


A twig napped under the foot of a man walking through a large forest. He was dressed in a blue shirt with a symbol of a fire fan on the back and white pants. The rain that was falling was soaking him to the bone and was making him shiver. His vision was blurring and his body was feeling cold. His last thoughts before he fell to the ground unconscious were 'why did he have to follow me…?'

There was warmth coming from somewhere, he couldn't tell where, but he knew that he wasn't going to die yet. He slowly opened his eyes to find a cave. He was dry and had a blanket over him. How long had he been sleeping? He didn't know, but it was still raining outside and no sign of the person that brought him here. He started to regain his senses and realized that it was a jacket not a blanket that he was under.

"So, your Itachi-san's brother, un?" A voice came from just beyond the firelight, "you're just like a chibi Itachi-san" it said again. "What was you name? Sasuke-kun right, un?" Sasuke remained silent. "I'm Deidara, I got separated from my master and needed to find some shelter and stumbled over you, it was lucky for you, un." Deidara said again.

"You're the chatty type aren't you?" Sasuke spat at him, still trying to grasp the situation.

"Heh, I guess so, that's what my master always says, and everyone else in the organization, un." He said, "would you like something to eat chibi Uchiha-kun?" he said offering some meat on a stick. Sasuke took it and at it cautiously, he didn't know yet if this person wanted him dead or not, but he did have to admit, Deidara was kind of cute.

Since the food was fine he decided to ask the question that had been running through his mind, "Deidara?" he asked "are you a girl?" He said curiously, which was met with Deidara's laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked him "I can't tell!"

Deidara sank over to him and slowly got under the jacket with Sasuke. His body heat helped warm Sasuke more. "Your cold Sasuke-kun," he pulled him into a close hug with pulling the jacket over them both "does this help any, un?" he asks leaning his head over Sasuke's shoulder. Deidara's breath trickled down Sasuke's shirt collar and down his neck. Sasuke shivered, and Deidara held him closer.

The rain pored outside the cave, but inside it was as comfortable as it would ever be. The fire was dying down and Deidara and Sasuke were slowly falling asleep. They slept there both wishing that they could stay like that forever, but they both had things that they needed to do and couldn't. In the morning the rain had stopped, although the clouds still lingered. Sasuke was the first to awaken, and upon his stretching Deidara woke up too. "Good morning Sasuke-kun" he said sweetly. And got up and gave him a light kiss on the lips, which was returned by Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Deidara, but I have to leave you," Sasuke said. "I have somewhere I need to be." He said trying to be vague. "But before I go, I want you to know something Dei," Sasuke lowered his head trying to hide his blush. "I want to thank you for taking me in, if you didn't, I probably wouldn't be alive right now, and, I would never have met you." He said deeply blushing. "Dei, after last night-" he was cut off by Deidara, moving Sasuke's face up and bending over gave him a passionate kiss.

After Deidara released from their kiss, he said simply and with meaning "I love you Sasuke, and even if it is a forbidden love, you will always be on my mind, un." Then his expression dropped, "the next time we meet it will probably be on the battle field, and that, I am not happy about, but I wont be able to hold back on you." Tears started to form in Deidara's eyes, "I hope you don't hold back either."

With that they said goodbye, and went there separate ways.

------

Espa: Gomen! Its not very long, but I hope you will still like it. Its my first fanfic, so please tell me if I'm going at this from a wrong angle or if there's something I can do to make my writing better : D


End file.
